


Heart Jam

by orphan_account



Series: Heart Jam- [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College Student Eren Yeager, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Girl Band, Love Triangles, Professor Levi Ackerman, fuck I suck at sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s the first day of a new semester, new relationships will begin to flourish but a troublesome love triangle begins with conflicted feelings about them, two guys that make you feel good in their own way but in the end, who is it that you really want?
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Levi & Reader
Series: Heart Jam- [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121648





	Heart Jam

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize once again if this seems rushed, I promise it'll be better!  
> This is going to be a mini series:)  
> Enjoy!

_ The love isn’t going anywhere, I’m certain of that as I am of anything Er&#$  _

_ Well I love you very much, obviously _

There was a shining bright light that made you wake up quickly as you rubbed your face. That dream, it felt so familiar. The sensation of heartbreak, the overwhelming feeling that it is near. You ran your hand through your hair breathing out deeply.

*The other person.. wasn’t even able to get their full name just “Er”* you thought to yourself, so early in the morning and you already felt troubled. You yawned, looking around the room noticing that your roommate has left already, probably didn’t want to be late to class. 

It wasn’t until the realization hit, you remembered that you both have the same morning class, you grabbed your phone to check the time only to notice that you’ve slept through your alarms. Gasping, you rushed quickly to get ready for class. 

You ran through campus looking at the clock tower, groaning in frustration. It was the first class of the new semester and you were already at a bad start.

Upon arriving at the lecture hall you were pretty much gasping for air, the lecture had already begun by the time you went in as you quietly made your way to a seat at the back of the class. You looked around trying to find your roommate but you saw your bandmates who sat a bit up closer. 

Sasha sat next to a guy who didn’t exactly look like he was bald but had some hair growing. She turned around noticing you as she waved hello excitedly. Turning around quickly she poked Mikasa on her back whispering something to her. Mikasa looked up to where you sat, you waved to her. She always made you shy. The guy that sat next to Mikasa didn’t pay much attention to her, as he put his head down between his arms glancing back at you. 

You didn’t think much of it. 

Even though it was the first class, you kept spacing out, tapping the end of your pen onto your notebook. You just couldn’t seem to focus on what the professor was saying so you decided to take advantage of the time by thinking of some ideas for a good song that the band can play. 

When class ended you didn’t wait a second longer to leave. Should’ve said bye or something to your friends but ever since waking up and that weird dream and also the fact that you were late for your first class you’ve been feeling odd and it bothered you. 

“Hey! Hey! Hey! Wait for me” You heard the familiar voice of your roommate as you turned around. She’s so cute. “I’m sorry I didn’t wake you up on time, I got up early to have breakfast” 

You were trying so hard to contain the urge to hug her so tight, “Historia it’s okay, it isn’t your job to wake me up.” You patted her head.

“I still have about an hour left for my next class if you’d like to join us to sit somewhere and chat!” she was so sweet but you told her that you were actually on your way to your second class. The two of you parted ways as you continued to walk to your next class.

“Hey! Sorry, Excuse me, can I talk to you for second”

You stopped unsure if they were calling to you but you still turned around. 

“Oh hey, can I help you with anything?” You weren’t sure what to expect from him, but by the way his hair was held up he looked like the guy that was sitting next to Mikasa. This was your first time meeting him and for a college student he sure dresses nicely. ”I’m Eren, we just had this class together. We’re having a small hangout tonight and I hope I can see you there” 

It was like some fire ignited in your brain when you heard the name, especially the fact that he “hoped to see you there”, it made you blush. You sighed, you really wanted to go, “Tonight? I don’t think I can. I already made plans. Sorry about that” 

He smiled, “Ahh It’s okay, hopefully in the next one” he waved goodbye, winking at you. 

The rest of the day went on as you went to your last lectures, Eren stuck in your mind. You were so out of it that you weren’t even sure if you had him for other classes. Something about him felt so familiar. Before you knew it your last class finished up, everyone was slowly leaving as you stayed behind putting your things away. It was just you and the professor in the class by then.

“Something in your mind?” 

“Didn’t expect you to be my professor” you laughed as he got close to you, that certainly shut you up. He moved a strand of your hair “I’ll see you tonight” his whisper made you shiver, another guy making you weak in your knees, “Have fun at your band practice” you cleared your throat as you left the class your phone buzzing like crazy.

“WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GET HERE” Sasha was pretty much yelling through the phone “IF YOU’RE GOING TO BE LATE BRING FOOD” 

You brought up an excuse as you rushed over to the rented out space where the band practices. Quickly opening the door you threw the bag of snacks at Sasha. 

Mikasa was on her phone sitting next to Sasha, probably keeping busy while they waited for you. “Is it okay to finish early, Sasha and I are going to the hangout, why aren’t you going?” She looked up from her phone as you took out the drumsticks from your bag “How do you know I’m not” 

“Eren told me”

Eren right. They sat together in class which probably means they know each other but still you didn’t feel like intruding in whatever they might have going on. “I did want to go but I decided to go home early it’s been a tiring day” 

“You could’ve gotten some free food, and our friends are cool dude” Sasha stood up with a mouth full of food making you laugh as Mikasa pulled her ear in a joking manner. The topic was evaded as soon as the practice began. Starting with Sasha on bass, Mikasa on guitar and you on drums. Nothing felt better than hitting the drums after a long day. 

It’s just the three of you guys, and there was nothing wrong with it since the band was just starting up. It hasn’t been long since the band formed just a silly post that you made that got the attention of those two. But even then just as the band is starting so has the relationship between the three of you. You still needed some time to get comfortable with them. 

There’s no lead singer at the moment, but you did want to ask Mikasa if she could do it. She seems like the right person to do and even has the looks for it, although there is still more time to deal with it since right now it’s just a fun hobby that you took up but something inside you had that hopefulness that all of this can maybe turn into something big. 

Practice went by so quick, when you’re pouring passion into what you’re doing time flies by quickly. By then the night had engulfed the sky when you walked out. You stayed behind for a second, talking to your bandmates before Sasha said that they should go before it gets late. You waved at them goodbye as they walked the opposite way while you headed to your next destination.

Mikasa took out her phone and glanced at it quickly before putting it away. 

“So serious? What happened?” Sasha hooked her arm with Mikasas. 

“Eren isn’t going, he just texted me” 

Eren put his phone down, he could deal with Mikasa later. *I wonder what she’s up to now* he thought about you, curious what your plans were that you didn’t go. Even so he found an excuse not to go to the gathering because there seemed to be no reason if you weren’t attending. 

“Eren.... Ereeeen.... Eren?” 

Eren looked down at the girl between his legs, he can’t even remember her name. He totally forgot about her, that’s how unsatisfying her work is.

“I’m trying my best but I really can’t fit it all in mouth” she giggled as she kept going on. He smiled, motioning to her that she can stop. Placing his thumb on her chin, he brought her closer to him. 

“That’s okay, guess we’ll have to fit it elsewhere right?” 

Another night with another girl to keep him distracted, someone that could keep him company with their meaningless touch.

You were walking down the street when you suddenly thought of Eren but he was out of your head once you approached the apartment ringing the doorbell. It isn’t your first time coming to his place, but you couldn’t help it that you were nervous as you felt your face turn red. 

They opened the door, leaning against it “I’ve been waiting for you”.

“Hi Mr. Levi Ackerman” you giggled playfully as he pulled you in for a kiss, closing the door behind you with your foot. 

Lips crashing against each other, he did not waste any time to get you into his bedroom. You put your arms on his shoulders as he pushed you down to the bed with him, wet kisses on your neck as he lifted up your shirt slowly going lower. His hands on your waist making you arch your back with the touch of his lips against your skin. 

He stood between your legs as he took off his shirt. His hand traced the side of your leg as he reached for the band of your underwear.

“You know I don’t like making a mess” He leaned down kissing you, “So make sure you take in what I give you”.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to know, Eren or Levi?


End file.
